


You've Been Talking In Your Sleep

by redflowerblooming



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleep talking, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redflowerblooming/pseuds/redflowerblooming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An introspective look at Stiles and Peter's relationship and how they display affection to one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Been Talking In Your Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taylorpotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorpotato/gifts).



> For Steterkink's headcanon on Stiles and Peter's relationship, involving sleep talking.

  It’s late, and Peter still can’t get to sleep, he lies in bed for hours on end without being able to fall asleep.  Insomnia isn’t unusual for either of them, Stiles still gets it on occasion but he’s been doing much better lately.  Most times now, it takes him a little while to fall asleep, but afterwards he’s pretty much out for the rest of the night. 

 

  Peter on the other hand, can fall asleep pretty quickly, but once he wakes up, he has a difficult time managing to get himself to fall _back_ to sleep.  He’ll lie there and listen to Stiles breathe, the sound of his heartbeat – always much more slow and even than when he was awake.  It’s calming, an anchored point in the middle of a churning ocean, the place he would always return to.  However, there was _one_ particular reason Peter didn’t mind being awake in the middle of the night so often.

 

  Unfailingly, almost every night, at some point or other, Stiles would begin talking – still totally asleep.  Or at least, what would resemble talking, if anything he said ever made sense, other than a few words here and there amongst babble that didn’t really form any type of language at all.  It’s adorable really, like even in sleep Stiles can’t actually stop talking about _something_. 

 

  He loves having Stiles close, loves that they finally stopped fucking beating around the bush, and just got together.  They’re both sarcastic as hell, almost have a genius level of intellect, and (if he does say so himself) they’re both _really_ attractive.  But… unlike most other couples, even though they’ve been together for a while now, they’ve rarely ever said _I love you_ to one another.  It’s understandable to most why Peter almost never says it, he’s just a shell of a man, a shadow of his former self.  They’re partly right, Peter doesn’t feel things like others do anymore – everything is muted, subdued, except for brief moments when certain emotions flare up as bright as the light from the fire. 

 

  Truth be told, Peter doesn’t _need_ to say it, he expresses his feelings for Stiles through actions, they mean more to him than words most times, and after the fire it gets kind of hard to trust people when most things they say are either lies or omissions of the truth.  It didn’t matter what everyone else thought, Stiles understood, though he was the one to say it more often, but they were really only likely to say it under extreme circumstances.  He also didn’t feel the need to say it all the time, as if by continually repeating those words they would be true and would further cement their bond. 

 

  It was these times in the depths of night, however, that this would change.  Perhaps because there was no filter in his sleep, the boy would just say whatever he was dreaming about.  And, luckily for Peter, that often involved Stiles dreaming about _him_.  Deep down, Peter knew that Stiles would say the words because he was comfortable, in this way he was like a true wolf and Peter still thinks he would be absolutely _magnificent_.  Here, Stiles is warm and safe and protected – Peter would never let anything harm Stiles, especially not here, in their ‘Den’ as Stiles lovingly calls it.

 

  Stiles starts shifting, moving slightly, trying to curl closer to Peter.  Ah, he’s going to start doing it now, it’s how it usually begins; Stiles starts getting restless before sleep talking.  He’s mumbling now, indistinct noises and half-formed words leaving his pretty lips.  Stiles’ hand grips Peter’s arm, clutching it tightly as he nuzzles against Peter’s chest.  The words that come now are soft, but with his hearing, Peter doesn’t need them to be any louder. 

 

  “ _I love you, Peter_.”

 

  Stiles’ breathes out the words, soft and oh so sweet… and Peter’s never as happy as he is at times like this.  While normally those words only mean so much coming from people, it’s how they understand each other, how Stiles only says them ,like now, when he _can’t_ lie.  So, it’s Peter’s business if he pulls Stiles closer and whispers, “ _I love you too, kid_ ,” with a small smile on his face.

 

  It’s now, when he really relaxes, this reassurance he gets both from Stiles’ words and just by his presence that Peter can try and fall back asleep. 

 

******************************

 

  It only happens on occasion, but sometimes, like right now, Stiles is really only half-asleep.  The kind of wakefulness that doesn’t really change from being asleep, only enough to let him register that he’s not quite asleep anymore. 

 

  He loves curling up with Peter, here he’s safe and happy – he knows that Peter will protect him, and by extension, he hopes that Peter knows that Stiles will protect _him_.  So he says the words that they don’t really say to each other, and revels in the joy that results from Peter’s words. 

 

  After a while, when Stiles feels Peter’s breath start to even out as he goes back to sleep, and Stiles can finally let himself fall back into the blissful abyss of the dream world.  With the knowledge that they are one another’s, and even though he knows Peter will act just the same as always come morning – full of snark and attitude with only a little hint of outward affection – but Stiles will know, and he thinks it’s more than enough for both of them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sad this didn't come out longer, but I had a really difficult time coming up with more scenes. Really excited for tomorrow's fic!


End file.
